Spark of Glory
by stnaley
Summary: Focusing on Glimmer and Marvel's journey through the 74th Annual Hunger Games, with a few twists and changes to the original story in later chapters!
1. The Reaping

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(S):**

**Hey there I'm Han (kormaqueen) and myself and my friend Stan (stnaley ) are writing a story about Marvel and Glimmer in the 74TH Annual Hunger Games. I'm going to be writing from Glimmer's point of view. Stanley and I both see us as from District 1, and I'd probably volunteer if I had enough training. Anyway, Glimmer is one of the characters that is slightly looked over, but not by me! I love Glimmer, and I'm going to focus on my interpretation of her as a person. Remember to review the story! Hope you guys enjoy it!**  
**Han**

**Hey everyone! It's Stanley (stnaley), and I'm just writing to let you all know how excited I am to be a part of this story. I'll be taking on all of the chapters from Marvel's point of view, which is great because it gives me a chance to focus on a character I didn't think too much of before. But thinking about him more now has made me love his character and what we have decided he stands for, as well as his role in this story. I hope you love what we've got to write, as much as we enjoy writing it. Review review review please :D Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"GLIMMER! WAKE UP SWEETIE, IF YOU WANT TO GET SOME TRAINING DONE NOW YOU BETTER EAT AND GO!"

"Alright, coming." I swiftly woke up, brushed my teeth and put on my training outfit, a tight, black leotard with nylon black trousers. I ran down the stairs, scruffily tying my hair into bunches and running my tongue over my teeth to make sure I didn't leave any toothpaste on them.

"Morning, loser." Oh great. My douche of the brother, Donner was here today. Why can't he go live in his own house in the Victor's Village, I don't know, but I guess he's up early to taunt me, here at dad's. "Shutup, asshole."  
"Language, girl. I might just take away your monthly diamond."

Dad's only joking of course, but recently he's been siding with Donner all the time. Maybe Dad's trying to distance himself away from me in case I die in the Games. Which, obviously, won't happen.  
I grab a croissant and leave the house "Bye Mom, Dad, Donner. See you at the Reaping."

I jogged to the Training Centre, thinking of my family the entire way. My mom isn't that impressive. She's just rich and pretty. But she's nice I guess, doesn't really do stuff except buy the household items. Dad, a past victor, is also rich and good looking. He runs a training room, a Mystery Room as they call it, because once you go in and train with him, you can never speak a word of it. He hasn't trained me there...yet. Donner Sparks, my older brother, victor of the 69th Hunger Games, stabbed his own District Partner with a spear, he did...Donner. He's alright, bit full of himself, but what victor isn't?

Great. Someone else arrived before me. I swear, if they get the good weapons-"Hi Glimmer." "Oh, hi Marvel. Up early, huh." "Yeah well...yeah." "Mmm..um, so, how's Luna?" He dropped the spear and wiped the swear off his hands. "Luna, what? Oh, Luna, yeah...she's okay. Nervous. Her first year, you know..uh yeah." "Yeah. Well, I'm going to train. See ya round, Marvel." I grinned at him, trying to figure out what had happened with his family today. I like Marvel, he's cool. Sweet I guess. But whatever, doesn't matter.

After a few hours of hard training, I go home and get showered and changed. Mom's put out my reaping outfit, huh. It's pretty, a dark green dress with diamonds on each shoulder and black shoes to go with it. I put on a bit of makeup, to look flawless but "au naturale" as they say. I let my hair down and walk to the square alone.

I can see the escort, Quartz Wonder, near the stage. He's such a prick! I mean really, just because we're the richest, prettiest district doesn't mean you have to come here dressed like an overgrown glitter grain. He's got a curly wig of bright gold, with matching gold lipstick, eyeliner and eyebrow dye, clashing with his tanned skin. He is wearing a deep gold suit and bright gold shoes. As he walks up stage to the podium, he trips up the stairs and falls flat on his face, and to my delight, his wig falls off. Oh dear, little Quartzie in trouble, uh oh. He brushes it off and walks to the microphone looking throughly ashamed.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select a courageous man and woman in the honour of representing District One in the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" He plays the tedious video then proceeds to the reaping ball. "Well of course, ladies first! Our lucky tribute this year is...LUNA GLORY!" Applause breaks out as a terrified little twelve year old is spotted in the crowd. She runs to Marvel and he holds her tight until the peacekeepers come and take her upstage. "Any female volunteers? Come on ladies. You can do it!"

"I VOLUNTEER." People turn around to stare at me, District One's beauty, and applaud again. Luna runs off the stage and I walk on arrogantly, feeling like a queen, smirking at the crowd. "Oh DARLING! Aren't you a BEAUTY! What's your name?" "Glimmer Sparks." My brother grins at me, haha.

"Gentlemen next of course!" He marches to the reaping ball, obviously elated by the response to the ladies, and pulls out-"MARVEL GLORY!" Oh my god. Imagine that. He walks up to the podium and stares at me, what's he trying to say? He's looking at me weirdly, I turn away. "Any volunteers, male?" Surprisingly, none..Must be because they're waiting to see what Marvel is like after his father, huh. We shake hands, sealing each other's fate, and with one more glance at him, I see a tear fall out of his eye, and he turns around and walks through the door infront of us. I follow after. Bye District One, hello victory.

* * *

Waking up in a daze, I rub my eyes and lay in the dim light beginning to pour through the thinned velvet curtains at my window. It can't be time to get up yet, but there's no way I'm getting back to sleep, not today.

It's not like I wasn't excited. It was Reaping day. The day every year, in Panem, that two young men and women, between the ages of twelve and eighteen, are chosen from each of the twelve Districts to compete in the annual televised deathmatch, the Hunger Games.

Being from my district, District One, meant volunteering for the opportunity to compete in the Games was nothing short of a common occurrence, something to be respected for, worshipped, almost. That was exactly what I planned to do. I had to volunteer. However, if I had any luck, I'd be chosen anyway. No one would volunteer for the son of Sol Copper.

My father had been a tribute, the year I was conceived. My mother didn't have a clue she was pregnant until the day after he'd left for the Capitol; by then it was too late to inform him of my existence. He had no idea, none. Maybe that could've been his drive, rather than him just giving up halfway through. Mother had shown me how useless he'd been in the arena, how he just didn't seem to care about himself or the other Careers he was supposed to be allied with. Anyone could tell that they didn't think too highly of him either. When it came down to the final six, all Career tributes, he didn't stick around for the ensuing battle. My father slit his own throat before any of the other tributes could get to him.

Coward.

The worst tribute District One ever had.

It didn't help that the girl from my District, ended up beating the rest of the Careers and came home to a wave of adoration.

I promised myself that I wouldn't be a thing like him. I hated the effect his pathetic actions had on my upbringing, and how people had treated me my whole life. District One, Luxury. The irony of my being raised here sits in my mind. Even my own mother saw me as a failure. Though she never did marry Luna's father. Maybe she never really gave up on my Dad.

It wasn't like I was alone to take all the stick though. I had a younger sister, Luna, and though she had a different father, who'd actually volunteered but never had to compete in the Games, she was the other reason I had to volunteer. It would be her first year in the Reaping, she'd just turned twelve, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.

Finally heaving myself out of bed, I walked to the sink, washed my face, brushed my teeth and pulled on my training clothes: a black tank top and jogging bottoms.

Just as I got to the door, a scream attacked my eardrums. Luna. I took the stairs two at a time and almost broke her door off its hinges, thinking she'd been hurt, I was terrified for her. She was sat up in bed, in fits of tears, sobbing uncontrollably. I ran to hug her, my arms tight around her shoulders, brushing my fingers through her chestnut hair.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's fine, I'm here, nothing's gonna hurt you."

"They chose me, Marvel... no one volunteered... no one cared." Her words were just about decipherable through her coughs and splutters.

"You're not going to be picked, Luna," I pulled her gaze to mine, wiping her tears, and putting on my big brother voice, "You will not be picked this year, your name is only in the Reaping ball once, it's impossible."

I knew it wasn't impossible, though. It had happened before. Twelve year-olds with no one to volunteering for them. It was horrible, disgusting even.

As calmly as I could , I gave Luna one final, firm squeeze, another bout of comforting words, and she'd drifted off in my arms. Laying her down, I kissed her forehead, remembering once again why I had to win the Games. I left the house quietly, but hastily now, as that had taken fifteen minutes training time that only Luna was worth losing for.

I strolled down to the training centre, confident as I always was, despite the looks from early risers on their way to pick up last minute outfits for the Reaping.

Upon opening the door of the Training Centre, I found that I was the first to arrive. Odd, since she was normally there before me. Regardless, I dropped my bag on the floor, eager to get to training as soon as I could.

I take to spear-throwing, since it's my favourite, and where I shine most. It's how I'm going to win, I think. Every target to appear got a spear to the face, or the torso - both bulls-eyes in my eyes. I'd just about broken a sweat when the door to the Centre creaks open, and a magnificent blonde figure stepped through.

"Hi Glimmer," I muttered. She had no idea what she did to me, this girl, the beauty with emerald eyes, and bright sandy hair.

"Oh, hi Marvel. Up early, huh?" She was obviously disappointed that someone had beat her to training. She was always here first, 5AM on the dot. Skilled with just about any weapon, always trying her hand with different ones to test her abilities. I loved watching her practise, it was always so elegant.

"Yeah... well, yeah," were the only words I could muster.

"Mmm. Um, so how's Luna?" Glimmer seemed to be the only person who showed a genuine interest in my life, never stopping to give me a disapproving look or a glare. Clumsily, I dropped my spear whilst getting lost in her eyes again. I made it look like I'd done it on purpose, though, and wiped the sweat off my palms.

"Luna, what? Oh, Luna, yeah... she's okay," She was actually listening to me, "Nervous. Her first year. You know... uh yeah." I really wish I didn't stumble over my words so much.

She looked me up and down, seemingly confused at my lack of composure.

_This is your fault_, I thought, _God, I hope you don't volunteer today._

"Yeah, well, I'm going to train. See ya round, Marvel." She said my name again. It took a moment for me to regain my thoughts but she only need a moment to disappear. Swift as a cat that one.

Glimmer kept fighting her way into my thoughts throughout my remaining hours of training, but I had to focus, I had to remember why I was doing this. Luna was the only thing that mattered anymore. It's not like Glimmer would give a shit about me, even if I did win.

Walking home, the beauty swam through my mind like she owned the place, but I always managed to force her into a corner when Luna appeared in my head. I wasn't gonna fall weak to her.

Upon arrival, I found my mother had laid out a checkered blue and white shirt, and slim-fitting black trousers. I hopped in the shower to wash off traces of training, it was supposed to be illegal, after all. Normally I'd stand for a while and make life decisions in the shower, but today I just didn't have the time. Someone told me they had amazing showers at the Capitol, anyway, and I couldn't wait to experience those. I step out of the water, dry off, brush my teeth again and slip on my Reaping clothes. I quickly dry my hair and comb it out of my face. Gotta look my best, it's District One, remember? One last check in the mirror to make sure my outfit is perfect, and I go to look for Luna.

I find her with my mother in the kitchen; she looks adorable in her tiny pink ensemble, hair in two braids. I discover that mother has put eyeliner on her. Luna's still just a kid, what was that woman thinking? I can't say anything though, so I just grab Luna's hand in my own (I notice mother has also painted her fingernails pastel pink, ha) and lead her from the house, toward the town square, without saying goodbye to the woman who raised me.

We arrive, and once again I have to comfort her before sending her off to the growing group of twelve year-olds, and join the male seventeens myself. I glance around, spot Glimmer across the square; she looks divine, but pays no attention to anyone else. She really doesn't want to get attached, I guess.

The Mayor of our District and a few other elderly citizens take seats on the stage, and Quartz Wonder, our escort from the Capitol approaches the stage... and trips! Right on his face, shifting his ridiculous golden wig from his enormous head. He looks stupid covered in glittery gold crap anyway, so I can't help but smirk at the Capitol fool.

"Welcome, welcome," he says in his gross Capitol voice, "The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honour of representing District One in the 74th Annual Hunger Games! But first, the splendid video you've all been waiting so eagerly for!" He signals for someone to start the video, and the usual, droning speech from President Snow booms across the square.

A matter of minutes later, Quartz has approached the Reaping ball full of girls' names.

"Well, of course, ladies first!" He slipped his tanned hand through the opening at the top of the ball, teasing the thousand plus slips of paper with his bony fingers, before plucking one from the bunch, "Our lucky tribute this year is..." Come on, idiot, tell u- "LUNA GLORY!"

My heart stopped for a moment before I regained sanity, and I searched frantically for my sister. Rushing to the edge of the seventeens, I see her sprinting towards me, tears streaming down her cheeks again, my precious little sister. She's terrified, and there's nothing I can do but throw my arms around her for a second before the Peacekeepers force her from my grasp and up onto the stage. She's shaking when Quartz takes her tiny hand, her eyeliner patched around her eyes now.

"Any female volunteers? Come on, ladies. You can do it!"

_Please, someone_, I beg.

"I VOLUNTEER." A round of applause almost drowned out her words, but there's no questioning that melodic voice.

Glimmer stepped forward to take the stage, slipping past my little sister as graceful as humanely possible. She saved my sister... she saved her. The feelings came rushing back to me, how much I felt for this girl.

"Oh, darling! Aren't you a beauty?" Quartz flirts, grossly, "What's your name?"

"Glimmer Sparks."

Just hearing her speak has me lost in thought again, drowned in images of us training together, growing old together... in love.

I almost don't hear Quartz as he calls my name.

A wave of whispers takes the crowd, rushing through people faster than an icy breeze. They were talking about me, about my father, my sister, and how I wasn't moving.

Someone slammed their hand against my back and I stumbled forward, but quickly repossessed my balance. I walked forward, head high, I couldn't let these people think I was weak, not now.

Climbing the few steps to the stage, I mouthed a "Thank you" to Glimmer, but I'm not sure she saw. Typical of her, really. I can't stop looking at her though, even when Quartz has taken my hand and has us standing side by side. I must have looked awful.

"Any volunteers, male?"

Not shockingly, there wasn't a single hand in the air, no one rushing to the stage to take my place.

"Now, then, shake hands, you two," Quartz forces us together, but my eyes are already fixated on Glimmer, hand outstretched. She takes it in hers and gives me a single, firm shake.

Remembering my real reason for doing this, my eyes follow the crowd for Luna, and recall that she's been taken by the Peacekeeper and I'll likely see her in a minute. The fact that I can't see her still brings a tear to my eye, though.

One more look at Glimmer and a sudden realization rushes over me.

This girl's gonna be the death of me.


	2. So Long, Farewell

**Hey guys, it's Han/kormaqueen. Basically, I know my Glimmer POVs have been shorter than Marvel's, but that's because Glimmer is quite guarded, until later on..Can't reveal any more! Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoy chapter two :) remember - Read and Review! If you have any suggestions or ideas for us to include, feel free to PM them to me (kormaqueen) or Stan :) -Han**

* * *

I walked through the gates, Marvel walking near me. I stole a glance at him, his eyes were concentrated on the ground, I think he's trying not to cry. Do I feel bad? No, that's not me at all.. The peacekeepers take me into my room and I wait for my family to come through and give me a last minute pep talk.

The door bursts open and Donner walks in, flanked on either side of him, my parents. My brother says to me 'Nice one Glimmer, you'll win, don't worry. I've got your token.' He gives me a ring, bejewelled with a rare stone. I raise my eyebrows, 'A ring? That's all? I don't believe you.' 'Oh little sis, let's just say, if you really don't like someone, just flip it and punch...Venom is your greatest weapon.' A poisoned ring, that's original. 'Thanks Donner.' 'No problem.'

My mother walks up to me and cups my face. Why is she so affectionate and weak? It disgusts me sometimes. It's not the time to made herself look like a blubbering baby. 'Glimmer, honey, you're going to win, you're going to get a lot of sponsors, you're beautiful and sexy, use it to your advantage.' 'Yeah mom okay.' I turn and watch my dad, he's staring at me with an unreadable expression.

'Dad?' 'Good luck, Glimmer. You can do it. Do not underestimate your opponents, join the Career pack, use everything you've got to your advantage. Make sure they don't forget you.' I don't know who 'they' is, but I just nod.

There is an awkward silence where my mother starts sniffing and crying. I ignore her. The peacekeepers burst in and order them out. Mother looks at me and sheds yet another tear. Dad looks at me and slowly nods, but the weirdest? Donner winks at me and grins slyly. Then I remember - he's my mentor. He won't let me die.

Once they're gone, I just have to wait. Then the peacekeeper who took my parents out came in, and weirdly, sat next to me. He said 'You're beautiful. I'll make sure you win.' Isn't that cheating? I stare at him incredulously, confused at what he just said. He lifted me up off my seat and took me out of the room.

I see Marvel coming out of his room, looking like he'd been hit by a car. Oh, Marvel. He sees my peacekeeper close to me and immediately looks really irritated...does Marvel..? No, he can't.

Marvel joins me and walks at my pace, his hands brush against mine every few steps and whenever I glance up at him, his eyes are trained upon mine. I decide not to look anymore, he may just be pretending to like me so he can get close to me and then kill me, and that won't happen. I guarantee it.

* * *

The ceremony comes to a close and Peacekeepers take my arms as Glimmer and I are led into the Justice Building. I keep my eyes fixed on the floor as I shuffle along, not even sneaking a peek at the girl who just saved my sister's life. Halfway there, I think I feel Glimmer's gaze on me, probably just false hope.

We're separated and taken to to our own rooms, where we'll wait to say goodbye to our loved ones, which for me only includes my sister.

Which is why I'm shocked, after sitting in the lavishly decorated room for a good five minutes, when my mother bursts through the double doors and runs towards me, tears flowing ten to the dozen, arms ready to embrace in as motherly a method as she can manage. She's never bothered before, so why now? Has she suddenly realised her son's worth now that he's practically being shipped off to his death?

Still in what is probably the tightest embrace I've ever had from this woman, I peer round her shoulder and see Luna tiptoeing through the doorway, silent tears slipping down her tiny cheeks. This is the quietest I've ever seen her.

I force my mother off of me - what good is just a hug, anyway? - and make my way to Luna, and hastily lift her into my arms, cradling her as though she were nothing but a baby.

"I'm gonna win this for you Luna," I reassure her, without a hint of a claim that it's for my mother as well; nevertheless, that would be a lie.

"B-but... I know h-how you f-feel about G-Gli-Glimmer," my little sister squeezes the words out between sobs. I can't quite understand how she knew, she was just a child, and I'm not open about my feelings at all. Without any real hesitation, though, I pretend to have already known of what she just said, and continue.

"I won't let that distract me. I'm doing this for you, and only you." There was my confirmation, so clear it forces my mother take a step or two away from me. At least she knows where we stand now.

It does earn me a stern look from my sister though. She's so mature already, maybe she could have looked after herself in this thing, after all.

"Don't let her hurt you, Marv," Luna had stopped sobbing now, "Please."

Without another word, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a smooth black pebble. Flipping it over in her hand, she shows me what she'd delicately carved into the other side. A crescent moon. I recognize it immediately as the pebble we'd found together, five years ago on this same day.

It had been my first Reaping, and since I hadn't trained nearly enough I didn't bother volunteering; I guess I was lucky I hadn't been reaped, then. We were celebrating with the other families of children who hadn't been chosen, and we'd been sitting in the meadow just off of the town square, where the post-Reaping celebrations are held every year. A blackbird, probably scared off by children playing, flew towards us, and Luna ducked – no idea why, she was even smaller then – but I remained sitting up, not realizing that a bird was about to fly directly into the side of my head. I was out for about three minutes before I woke up to Luna shaking me, terrified out of her mind, crying even then at something so silly. I remember wondering how the impact could've been so strong when I tried opening my eyes, reaching up to rub them and discovering a huge oval-shaped lump just under my right one. That's when Luna held up the pebble, which apparently the bird had been carrying in its claws, and explained that she thought I'd gone blind. Eventually she stopped crying though, and proceeded to have trouble containing her giggling at the sight of my swollen face. I told her to keep the pebble as a reminder of a good memory we shared, just in case anything ever happened.

Now she was giving this happy memory to me, and I definitely needed it.

I take the pebble from her fingers and slip it into my shirt pocket before clutching her hand one last time and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Great timing too, because the Peacekeepers burst through the doors at that precise moment and force both my sister and my poor excuse for a mother out of the room, before I can even shout an "I love you!" to my reason for living.

I was alone again. Just as I had been everyday at school. Just like all those hours I spent training, when no one would bother sparring with me for practise. Just like I presumed the rest of my life would be; with the exception of the numerous days I'd spend relaxing and growing with my sister, of course.

Except now, I've taken a prong in the fork of my life choices that could lead to my own death. But I wasn't going to let that happen.

The second I was about to get up and ask the Peacekeepers at the doors if I could leave, a huge figure forces its way through them, asking for "Just a minute of my time".

It's Donner Sparks, my soon-to-be mentor, and the brother of my illustrious District partner. What on earth could he want?

"You're probably thinking what on earth I could want with you right now, considering you're essentially about to fight to the bleeding death with _my_ sister," Donner's stare was the most intimidating thing I had ever experienced, "and that's exactly my reason for being here."

I knew what was coming as he squared up to me and bent down slightly to be directly at my eyeline.

"She's not as good as she thinks."

_What?_

I'm sure he can see my confusion, so he carries on, "I need you to look after her. She can get cocky, and overconfident, and I'm begging you to not let anything hurt her. Even if it means sacrificing yourself. If you can do this one thing for me, I will get you as many sponsors as I possibly can. Just promise you'll protect her."

Without properly registering his request, I nod obligingly, and he leaves the room.

What have I just agreed to? Am I really going to sacrifice myself for a girl who barely acknowledges my existence? Will I throw away the promise I just made my sister?

No, I can't.

But if I don't, I'm at a greater risk in the arena without sponsors.

No, I made a promise to my sister and I'm going to fight and win this thing.

But... perhaps I could persuade Glimmer to care for Luna if I don't make it.

No, I _must_ be here to protect my little sister. Glimmer's selfish anyway.

The war inside my head had apparently been raging long enough for me to ignore the Peacekeepers who'd barged in and grabbed my arms, to lead me out the other side of the Justice Building.

Bringing myself back to reality, I scan the exit for Glimmer, and spot her standing by one of the Peacekeepers who'd been guarding her own room. Now a great variety of feelings for her and thoughts of recent occurrences are fighting for space in my mind. Frowning,

I make my way over to Glimmer, giving the Peacekeeper a quick once-over as I do so. Huh, he's more attractive than me. But she wouldn't waste her time with a Peacekeeper... would she?

My own Peacekeepers release their grip, and step in front of us, leading us to the car to take us to the station. I let my hands hang loosely at my sides, but feel them accidentally knock against Glimmer's every couple of steps. Is she... trying to hold my hand? I occasionally look up as if to question her about it, but rethink that option each time she gives me a curious narrowed stare in return.

As we approach the vehicle, the backseat doors are opened on either side, and Glimmer is led around the car, getting in next to Quartz, who seems to be more excited than ever.

Without a look over my shoulder, I whisper "Goodbye" to my sister, and slide through Death's door.


	3. The Train

**Hey everyone, Stanley here :D. Thank you so much for all your reviews so far, they keep Han and I going (obviously they are sustenance to us). I'm actually getting so into the character of Marvel, and am falling for him myself... ever so slightly. Somebody stop me! Thanks again, and keep reading x**

* * *

The car is incredibly hot and stuffy. Quartz keeps talking about how attractive I am, and with a little fixing, maybe Marvel could be attractive too. I don't know why but I get a little irritated when he said that Marvel wasn't attractive. I mean, he's sweet, nice and kind...

At that moment I turn to look at my fellow tribute and see him feeling his shirt pocket, and his fingers encase something small. A small sigh of relief escapes his mouth and I realise that's he's probably holding his token, and he already misses home. Maybe he really does miss his family. I'm not sure I do. My mother doesn't really do much and my dad's never taken much notice of me, it'd just be Donner...but he's my mentor now.

I quickly move my attention away from Marvel and back to Quartz. He's telling me how much I'll love the Capitol, it's like a colourful, incredible wonderland. I stare at him, thinking, is this all you think about? The colours of people lipstick? Wow. The Capitol citizens are really shallow. Then I remember, these are the people that could move me from death's door to victor. I need sponsors. I start chatting to Quartz, saying how excited I am to meet the Capitol citizens. He seems impressed by my eagerness, but looks at Marvel with some irritation at his lack of interest in our conversation.

I think of Marvel, how he never volunteered. How, if I hadn't, he'd be fighting to the death along with his sister, Luna. I basically saved her life. What if Marvel feels he owes me? He might even sacrifice himself for me...no, he wouldn't. I'm not that important.

The lights flash onto my face. I can feel my eyes widen in bewilderment, then I realise what they are. Cameras flashing. Why? Because I'm Glimmer Sparks, volunteer and female tribute of District One in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

Quartz tells us to open the doors, so I do. I step out of the car and smile and the cameras, winking at some of my handsome admirers. 'GLIMMER! OVER HERE' I pout at the good-looking photographer and wink at him. Marvel doesn't seem so keen on the photographers.

Without even thinking, I go up to him and take his hand. I don't think he hears me, but I tell him "We're in this together now." He does grin at me though. He has a lovely smile. I grin back and we walk past the photographers and onto the carriage. I turn and blow kisses one last time, before the doors close.

I'm looking at Marvel and I realise we're still holding hands. I slowly let go, looking at his beautiful eyes the entire time. I smile slightly, blushing a bit. How embarrassing. He walks to where Quartz went, and I follow.

"Come, sit, sit." So we do. We're in a dining room kind of area on the carriage and it's beautiful. Decorated with plush carpets and curtains across the windows, mahogany tables and crystal wine glasses. "What a splendid exit. Simply wonderful!" he said. I smile.

"Where are Donner and Cashmere?" I turn to Marvel as he has a slight look of determination on his face while staring at Quartz. "They'll be along shortly, just fixing up their rooms! Gosh that really was one of the best opening ceremonies I've ever done, I'm so proud of myself."

I stare around the carriage, trying to drink in every aspect of beauty it has to offer, until the carriage doors open yet again, only this time, to reveal our mentors. Donner walks past me and gives a swift glance at me, which irritates me, and gives a long thoughtful nod to Marvel. What, he's already chosen to put his hopes on MARVEL and not me? Asshole. Cashmere, however, stands near the carriage door. I thought she was a slightly aged mirror image of myself, she looks so similar to me. Blonde locks, green hair, we have The One Look. The District One look of Royalty. I smile, she'll love me.

'Take no notice of Cash, she's not as scary as she looks.' Donner laughs. I glare at him and watch Cashmere, as she scoffs and sticks her tongue out playfully at him. "At least your sister's attractive, Don, unlike someone I can think of,"

Oh. Only I know that Donner gets irritated when people comment on my looks, because he thinks I'm a slut. I blush furiously and look down, trying to avoid Donner's eyes. But she called him Don...is there something going on? Then I look up and see him looking coldly annoyed at her, and I dispose of the idea immediately. Marvel is looking at me blush, with a slight incredulous, curious expression. As if I get these kind of comments every day. I do, but never in front of my brother. I blush more and I avoid Marvel's eyes.

"So what's the plan?" I decide it's best to move the conversation along. Cashmere quickly glances me up and down, as if analysing whether I am truly as attractive as her or not. Donner doesn't notice, and says "We don't really have one, we were hoping you'd come up with someth-"

"What he means is, we'll watch the other reapings later to see your competition, then think up a strategy from there. For now, all we can tell you is that the Games are unpredictable. Expect the unexpected and keep fighting." Cashmere glances at us again, but her gaze lingers a while longer on Marvel. He doesn't seem to notice. We both nod in agreement and Quartz proceeds to start rambling on about himself and whatever again, as if he's been invisible this entire time.

"Don't worry," Marvel says under his breath, "No one can miss you, Your Fabulous Shiny-ness." Hahahaha. I giggle, a bit too loudly for my liking. He is kinda funny, I guess. Cute too...

"We'll be watching the reapings at five, sharp, and dinner will be immediately after. Please be on time, early at best!" And the little freak bounces off. Marvel and I go our seperate ways, and I walk into my room.

Oh my god. My room here is more luxurious than my room back home. It's incredible. The smell of a floral, fruity perfume hits me as I walk in and my toes curl around the plush, purple carpet placed on the floor. Purple is the colour of royalty in my District. It's my colour. I walk over to the wall and see paintings of Capitol citizens and district One victors... Great, a painting of my brother in my room.

I lay on my bed, a soft, cushy mattress, and I stare at the ceiling, painted to look like the stars. I hug my pillow for a while and think how my life is going to change when I become victor. I will be loved. I will be admired. I will be lusted after. I will lose Marvel.

What? Why did he just pop into my head? He isn't important. Not more than the other tributes. I shrug him off and walk into my massive ensuite bathroom and I take off my clothes. My naked reflection in the mirror is perfect. I really am beautiful. I grin and put on my teal strapless dress.

It's time to watch the reapings. I hear a sniffling sound from Marvel's room and the curiousity gets the better of me. I knock on his door and he flings it open, dried tears set upon his face. Oops.

"Um, we're about to watch the other reapings, are you coming?" I stare into his eyes, trying not to look at his blotchy face.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." "Alright." I turn and walk away and I feel him watching me. I look back around, give him a weak smile and say "I hope you're okay."

I walk to the main room and sit on the couch. Marvel runs in late, and sits next to Cashmere looking really awkward. I turn back to the TV, then Quartz says "Right, um, now we're all here, let's see who you're up against, yes, yes!"

Marvel and I are up. I look beautiful. I am the strong, beautiful, mysterious volunteer from District One. Marvel looks quite protective over Luna. I don't know if that's good for him.

District Two next, our probable allies. The male tribute, Cato, an angry yet powerful looking eighteen year-old volunteers. He's really good looking, I smile to myself and I see Marvel glare at the screen. His partner looks pretty, but not near me of course.

District 3 are useless, and usually we'd pair with 4 but they don't look great this year. 5 to 10 look boring, so I didn't bother saying anything. Neither did anyone else.

Then 11 comes up. A tall, black, muscled boy is reaped and I'm quick to say "We should get him to join us." My voice is trembling. Cashmere looks at me and says "We've tried with the Elevens in the past, they're normally reluctant." I nod and turn back to the screen.

"A volunteer from District 12?" Donner spits out. He's right. What the hell? "That's NEVER happened before! Ooh, what a marvellous turn of events." screams Quartz, as he watches Katniss Everdeen walk up onto the stage. The male tribute looks like a loser. Ha. He's a crier isn't he? Quartz turns off the TV.

Marvel starts "So obviously we'll be grouping with One and Four, but what about the boy from Eleven? Should we try to convince him to join us or would it not be worth our time?"

"There's not a chance he'll win, especially with you in the running, Marv." Donner? WHAT?

"Excuse me? What about ME?" I spit out, seething at my 'brother'. "Well you'll probably get distracted by Cato and get yourself killed, I saw the way you looked at him then."

"I will NOT. You think I'm gonna throw away this competition for a BOY?" I've gone red, I know it. I'm going to punch someone soon. "I know what you're like. Just be careful, sis."

What a dickhead. I turn and walk away to my room, hating Donner, hating Quartz, hating Cashmere, hating Marvel. Why didn't Marvel stick up for me? Why didn't Cashmere? We're the attractive ones, she should like me.

I don't bother going to dinner. I'll get into trouble for punching Donner. I take off my shoes and fling them onto the wall, which acts as a force field...weird. The shoes fling back into my hands, at the exact speed I threw them at.

I realise how much the Capitol don't trust us. I'm going to win this thing. The Capitol love me. I love me. Even if my brother doesn't. I'll prove the asshole wrong.

This year is my year.

* * *

As stuffy as the car is, with the unnecessary inclusion of Quartz's incessant babbling, I manage to keep my cool. Every so often I lift a hand to my shirt pocket, checking that the only part of my home I have left is still with me, and am reassured when I feel Luna's pebble against my fingers.

Glimmer appears to be listening intently to every word Quartz spouts, like she wants him to favour her over me or something.

Looking at her just brings me back to Donner's plea to keep his sister safe. I suppose it'd only be complaisant of me to do. I have to find some way of thanking Glimmer for saving my sister, and the phrase 'an eye for an eye' seemed fitting. Maybe that's what it'd come down to, me sacrificing myself as thanks. Maybe she'd continue to look after Luna for me. _Maybe_.

Arriving at the station, a horrifying array of lights pierces my eyes, and I realise these must be cameras, and suddenly remember who I am, where I am, and where I'm headed.

Marvel Glory, District 1, Hunger Games.

I'm practically famous now. I'll be a household name by the end of the day – in the Capitol at least, other Districts would be too busy fussing over their own tributes.

Quartz says something about a door, but my eyes are still reeling from the shock of lights in outside, so I fail to follow his request. He reaches over me and I almost fall from the vehicle, yet to gain my entire visible capability.

Forcing a smile to my face, I stand up straight and survey the scene.

_Click, flash!_ "Marvel, over here!" _Click, flash! Click, flash! _"Give us a wave!"

I obey, just as Quartz gets out beside me but walks ahead, used to the cameras and obviously hurrying off to attend a task or prepare something last minute. Glimmer appears at my side and takes my hand before I realise what she's doing. It's hard to hear, but she's saying something to me.

"We're in this together now."

So we are. Grins on both our faces, we walk from the car, hand in hand to the train, my focus still adjusting in the flurry of flashes. We step onto the carriage and turn, giving a last show of smiles and waves.

District One: Luxury (but only when you're leaving).

We turn as the doors close around us, and she lets go of my hand, but slowly.

I lead her in the direction I saw Quartz go, and we find him in what must be the dining room carriage of the train, sitting in a plush purple velvety sofa, with bright pink silk cushions piled on either side of him.

"Sit, sit," he beckons to us, presenting two equally luscious armchairs in front of him, and we quickly do as we're told.

"What a splendid exit! Simply wonderful," he's utterly giddy, pretty much oblivious to the fact that the seventeen year-olds in front of him are now hurtling towards their imminent deaths.

"Where are Donner and Cashmere?" I say, turning to Quartz.

"They'll be along shortly, just fixing up their rooms! Gosh that really was one of the best opening ceremonies I've ever done, I'm so proud of myself," he says, brushing off my question and focusing, yet again, on himself.

I glance past Glimmer out of the window, which now presents fields upon fields of natural beauty: trees, lakes and rivers as far as one can see. They're there for just about a millisecond then they're gone.

Quartz continues on about his "brilliant performance" as the door we'd recently entered is opened once again to reveal our mentors.

Donner meanders over to a seat a couple of feet to my left and sits down carefully, nodding swiftly to me, as though his gigantic figure will break the delicate Capitol furniture.

Our female mentor remains near the door, as though ready to make a swift escape. Cashmere Plume had won the 66th Hunger Games after volunteering when she was just fourteen. She's an almost precise replica of Glimmer, blonde locks and piercing green eyes; most of the women in One have that look about them. She just stands there, eyes fixed on the four of us sitting down, probably trying to belittle us.

"Take no notice of Cash," Donner says, leaning toward me and his sister, "She's not as scary as she looks."

Cashmere scoffs from her position and walks over to sit down next to her fellow victor, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"At least your sister's attractive, Don, unlike someone I can think of," she points out, and I can't help thinking how right she is. Glimmer's cheeks flush with red, though I've no idea why; compliments can be an uncommon occurrence for her.

"So what's the plan?" she pushes the conversation on, detracting attention from herself.

"We don't really have one, we were hoping you'd come up with someth-" Donner begins, but Cashmere interjects with a slap to the side of his skull.

"What he _means_ is, we'll watch the other reapings later to see your competition, then think up a strategy from there. For now, all we can tell you is that the Games are unpredictable. Expect the unexpected and keep fighting."

Both of us nod in agreement, sure to follow this advice.

Quartz clears his throat and begins rambling on about himself again, like he'd been invisible for the past two minutes.

"Don't worry," I say under my breath, "No one can miss you, Your Fabulous Shiny-ness."

I hear a giggle to my right, and see Glimmer covering her mouth, eyes half-closed. _She thinks I'm funny, wow._

Quartz's self-appraisal continues for a further ten minutes before we're led off to our rooms.

"We'll be watching the reapings at five, sharp, and dinner will be immediately after. Please be on time, early at best!" The golden wonder scurries off to tend to another of his many assignments.

I push open the door to my room and a multitude of smells and colours attacks my senses. Compared to my bedroom back home, which I thought was beautiful in its own right, this is like being in another world. The room is the size of the entire downstairs of my home in One, half-occupied by the bed, which, alone, is majestic. Purple and pink are, once again, the main colours of choice. I remember someone telling me once that purple represented royalty in the past, so it was one of the most popular colours in District One. To tell the truth, I didn't like it much, but I suppose it does no harm. Sitting down on the bed, I take note to count the cushions, presuming that there must be at least over fifty.

Assessing the room some more, I spot an en-suite bathroom a little off to the side, with a shower, large enough for six or seven people, operated by a hundred different buttons. An enormous television sits in an opening in the wall opposite the bed.

I think for a second about grabbing the remote control and switching it on, but fall instead into the comfort of the mattress below me, letting any pillows hide the tears I hadn't yet let flow.

I cry for what feels like hours, my tears drenching about ten of the Capitol's finest purple silken cushions, stopping for seconds but starting up again as soon as an image of my sister pops into my head. I have got to win for her. I'm going to, no matter what it takes.

A knock on my door brings me back to consciousness, and I jump up, sending the pile of pillows flying around the room.

I yank it open, somewhat forcefully, and see Glimmer standing there, beautiful as ever. I'm taking in the cute teal strapless dress she's changed into, when it hits me. Shit, she knows I've been crying, she heard me, she thinks I'm weak.

"Um, we're about to watch the other reapings, are you coming?" She just stares, not taking notice of my puffy eyes or reddening face.

"Yeah," I force the word out, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright," she starts to walk away before turning on her heels to look at me, "I hope you're okay." She gives me a half-smile, and carries on down the carriage.

I run back into the room, slamming the door and hurrying into the bathroom. Luckily the sink is easy enough to use, so I splash some icy water on my face, and dry off. I search the drawers for more presentable clothes, a white dress shirt and fitted black trousers. I also find some navy suspenders in a smaller drawer. Relaxed but suave could be my unique trait for the interviews, I suppose, not that I'll get to choose.

Walking at a speedy pace, I fix my collar and button up on my way, my well-preened abs clearly visible through the opening of the shirt. I run a hand over them happily. They're the only part of me I take pride in, really.

I arrive just as I'm doing up the final button, and wait for the door to open automatically.

Everyone looks up, my mentors, escort, and fellow tribute. Looks of shock and admiration shoot at me, but I dismiss them and sit down in the space next to Cashmere, as much as I'd rather not sit next to her. I'll admit, she scares me a little.

The television was already on, but Quartz – who'd only just managed to pull his gaze from me - felt the need to speak, yet again.

"Right, um, now we're all here, let's see who you're up against, yes, yes!" So we all turn to the screen in front of us.

We appear first, and I realise my portrayal of defensive, loving brother, shown when Luna ran up to me, is sure to get me sponsors. I also understand that if Glimmer hadn't volunteered, I would've been going into the Games with my little sister, and that thought terrifies me more than anything, so I discard it quickly.

District Two are shown next, our probable allies. The male tribute, Cato, an angry yet powerful looking eighteen year-old, gains a smile from Glimmer, and a leer from me. His District partner, Clove, isn't nearly as pretty as Glimmer, but she's still attractive.

District Three aren't worth mentioning, their tributes rarely succeed.

We'll likely ally with District Four as well, since they produce Careers each year, as well. But honestly, they don't look too special this year.

Districts Five to Ten didn't present much competition, so we didn't discuss those. However, when District Eleven are shown, I can't help noticing Thresh, a tall, bulky, dark-skinned boy. Glimmer points out exactly what I'd been thinking.

"We should get him to join us," she says, a slight tremble in her voice at the sight of him.

"We've tried with the Elevens in the past, they're normally reluctant," Cashmere replies, and Glimmer and I turn back to the screen to watch the final reaping.

"A volunteer from District Twelve?" Donner looks as shocked as the rest of us.

"That's _never_ happened before! Ooh, what a marvellous turn of events," Quartz squeaks, utterly giddy as he watches the girl, Katniss Everdeen, approach the stage.

The male tribute is chosen, Peeta something - isn't that bread? - but we don't take note of him because he doesn't look too intimidating, or like he really wants to be on that stage.

Quartz flicks the television set off so we can discuss the other tributes.

"So obviously we'll be grouping with One and Four," I start, "but what about the boy from Eleven? Should be try to convince him to join us, or would it not be worth our time?"

"There's not a chance he'll win, especially with you in the runnings, Marv," Donner declares.

"Excuse me?" Glimmer looks simply offended, "What about me?"

"Well you'll probably get distracted by Cato and get yourself killed, I saw the way you looked at him then."

"I will _not_. You think I'm gonna throw away this competition for a BOY?" Her face grows redder with every word, and I edge along the sofa, before I become her punchbag.

"I know what you're like. Just be careful, sis." Donner looks genuinely sorry, and worried for her. I'm grateful for his approval of my abilities though. I didn't even think he'd ever seen me train, though I suppose he has to give all the possible tributes a once over in the training centre.

Glimmer gets up, head high, and struts off to her room without another word, or any hint of hesitation when Quartz reminds her that we're about to have dinner.

Speaking of which, upon arriving at the dining carriage, I notice the table is laden with a visually stunning variety of food. Animals I'd never seen drenched in sauces I didn't know the names of, and every bite I took was like visiting a new country. Even the simplest breads were a delicacy.

Glimmer doesn't come back even once during dinner. Perhaps she got something sent to her room, though I doubt it. I can understand why she wouldn't want to converse with her brother after what he'd just said about her.

I take my fill and beg my pardon around 10p.m., so as not to suffer through another bout of Quartz's egocentric drivel. Another second of "My hair looked divine at the reaping, don't you think? I know it did anyway, so your opinion doesn't matter," would have me pulling out my own chestnut tresses. I leave Donner and Cashmere to endure that together, assuming they're used to Quartz's nonsense by now, and retire to my bed.

It's been the longest day of my life, and I can feel them getting only longer from here on out.


	4. Prep Problems

**A/N: Sorry about such a late update guys. We've both been busy with personal commitments and the like. We're also sorry about the shortness of this chapter, we planned on making it longer, but again we just don't have the time. Furthermore, after the next chapter (which _will_ be a long one, bear with us) we'll be taking a chapter each from that point onwards, because we think the conversations are getting repetitive. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!**

* * *

I slept quite well that night. I dreamed that I won the games and the people of the Captiol and District 1 were chanting my name, screaming at me to notice them. My admirers. My fans.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. Bits of eyeliner flaked off into my hands. I sat up on my bed and stared around the room again, taking in the beauty and elegance of the Capitol. I stood up and trudged to the ensuite bathroom, where immediately I stripped off all my clothes.

My naked reflection was beautiful. I looked like a queen. My bright green eyes sparkled with determination and my blonde/brown eyebrows were perched above them, straight and perfect. My skin was flawless, my cheekbones high and my nose stood in the middle of my perfect face, straight and proud. My blonde hair looked messy, but perfect. Beauty Base Zero I guess. I brushed through the knots with the hairbrush on the counter, and let my hair loose to rest over my shoulders.

I really am beautiful. I smiled at my naked reflection, tracing the curves of my body, and grinned at the mirror, with my perfect teeth. In District 1, we are trained to be beautiful. That's why I have no hair in unsightly places, why my skin is flawless and why I am perfect.

I walked over to the mahogany closet and opened it, bathing in the floral, sensual perfume sprayed onto my clothes. I chose a short, baby pink dress patterned with floral designs in the shoulder areas. It fit around my body snugly, and exaggerated my curves. Yet again, I looked beautiful. I wore my black boots with buckles on them.

I glanced at myself in the mirror again, the Capitol would love me. I'm the perfect tribute. Career, beautiful, strong, beautiful, cunning, beautiful, sexy, and beautiful. What more could you ask for? More of me I guess. But there's only one Glimmer Sparks here. And there's only one victor here. It just so happens that they're the same person. Me.

I left my room and shut my door and wandered over to the dining room, where my charming older brother, a previous victor, sat eating.

"Hey Glim. Good sleep?" He grinned at me, offering me some toast. My stomach grumbled. Oops, I guess I was hungry.

"Hey, Dick. Yeah I slept good. I'm confident. Pass the butter."

"Watch it, Glim, I'm your mentor after all." We both broke into laughter. He wouldn't let me down when I entered the arena. I guess this is the last chance he can mock me before he tries to save my life by getting me sponsors. Haha.

We then got talking about the Games. He told me that Career packs only stick together until nearing the end, so when there's 10 or less tributes left, I should find a way to disband, or one of the Careers might just shove a knife down my back. I shuddered.

"Okay, so I'll leave the Careers. Do I attack them as soon as I leave, or do I ally with someone else to help me?" Donner could really help me out. He did kill his entire career pack a day after he said he'd leave. By himself.

"Never ally with anyone else. No-one trusts the Careers anyway, especially not after they've disbanded." I nodded my understanding. I then repeated my question.

"Will Eleven join us?" "No, Glim, we've tried allying with the stronger elevens, they just don't like co-operating with us. There might be a slight chance, but with his permanently angry face and sullen expression, honey, I doubt it." I scowled at his reference to me as 'honey', just as Marvel walked in. I tried not to look at him because Donner, of course, was making awful attempts at starting a conversation.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Donner smirked, obviously making fun of Marvel. God, doesn't he ever give anyone a break?

"Hey," he breathed the word out, as if he was really tired.

"Sleep alright?" "Nice joke." Marvel seemed grumpy. Well done, Don.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" He seriously sounded annoyed. What happened? What's wrong with him?

Donner stopped making jokes and replied swiftly to him, "We were discussing the likelihood of the male tribute from 11 joining the Careers this year, what with the multiple failures we've had trying with 11s in the past. Do you reckon he will?"

I looked up at Marvel then, shocked by how bad he looked. He looked exhausted.

Oh well. I can't start to worry about him now, he'll be dead to me in a few days anyway. I musn't start to care for him.

"I can't say, I don't exactly know him." Haha! I let out a small giggle, that was funny. At least he's got a sense of humour, unlike that Eleven.

"Well, I think you should at least try, even if Cash is against it... Speak of the devil!" Donner cried.

She walked in the room, looking beautiful as always, not as much as me of course, but she was focusing on one thing. I turned to see what she was staring at so intently, when I widened my eyes realising what she'd been eyeing up and down. She interrupted my thoughts with a "Nice ass, Marvy."

I choked and spluttered my cereal out, what the hell? Since when do mentors flirt with tributes? And since when did Cashmere have a thing for Marvel? Not like I cared anyway...right..?

He mumbled a thanks, as he slid into the seat next to me, as Cashmere flopped down onto the seat next to Donner. I glanced up at Cashmere who smirked at me, probably internally laughing at my obvious irritation.

"Where's Twinkletoes?" Donner says, while also muching through the delicious lemon drizzled bacon, referring to our irritating and sparkling Quartz.

"Out like a light, far too much to drink last night," Cashmere says, smirking. "It's funny, you think he'd wait until we actually got to the Capitol to party."

I smirk at Cashmere's joke, covering up my still existing annoyance at her flirtation with Marvel.

"Not a very responsible escort then?" Marvel asks.

"Nope, never has been." Donner and I exchange glances. I've always thought Don had a thing for Cashmere, maybe he's annoyed at her dumb flirting as well as I am. But I don't have a thing for Marvel...Do I?

The rest of the table and I sit in silence, occasionally a sound of a crunch of bacon or a slosh of juice poured into a glass is heard. All I'm thinking about is the Games, and when exactly to split from the Careers. Maybe I can take that 2 guy with me until the end where I can pull a fast one over him and kill him. After all, we're both lookers.

I decide to leave the table and the incredible food, I might explode any second. Then IT walks in. Shit. I better escape as quickly as I can. Marvel gets up with me and I see him notice Quartz entering, just as Quartz cries out:

"I OVERSLEPT OH MY GOSH WHERE ARE WE HAVE WE ARRIVED WHAT'S GOING ON I MISSED BREAKFAST OH CHRIST HELP I CAN'T DO THIS I-" I run past him, and slam my door, making it known that no-one, especially that glittery freak, can disturb me. I walk into my bathroom again and stare at my pretty reflection.

Cash knocks on my door and pulls my out, and Marvel joins me. I quickly fix my hair at the door and as it opens, a bright flash of cameras bathe both Marvel and I, and behind us, our mentors, Donner and Cashmere. Marvel quickly grabs my hand as we walk into the brightly sparkling and colourful world that is The Capitol.

The cameras subdue quickly as Quartz ushers me into a bright white and purple room. Three Capitol citizens shuffle towards me, and in turn introduce themselves as Hezdal, Jersey and Invilia. They all compliment my beauty and perfection, and just as I was about to compliment them back, I realise there was nothing pretty about them all.

Hezdal's skin was tinted pink, and her massive quiff-hairdo was coloured in royal purple, to represent District 1's Luxury theme, I guess. She had atlantic blue eyebrows and lips, which were unusually puffy, (Capitol alterations?) and a snout-like nose. She looked like a pig, however she was disgustingly thin. Yeah, the Capitol doesn't like fatties.

I then glanced over at Jersey, who was sporting grey skin (why...) and bright green hair. His eyebrows matched the hair and so did his thin lips. He had piercings in his dimples and silver plated teeth. He even had green jewels encrusted into his forehead, spelling out the letter J.

Invilia, the tallest of the three, had bleach-white skin, and dark red hair set in spikes. She had red eyebrows, red lips and even red eyeliner. To top that off, she had massive red eyelashes, which were encrusted with precious red jewels. They all looked ridiculous.

Hezdal removed my robe and Invilia gasped and giggled. Jersey shrieked "Oh DARLING! You're gorgeous! We don't even need to prep you up for Titan! Oh, Titan will love you!" Hezdal and Invilia nodded eagerly at Jersey's words, and I replied, "Yeah alright, bring him in."

I placed my robe on as Titan walked in. His skin was silver, so shiny that even at the slightest movement, he sparkled. His teeth were golden, shown when he gave me a large and slightly creepy smile. He waggled his deep blue eyebrows at me and winked at me, showing off his blue eyeliner and jewels encrusted into his eyelids. He walked to me and showed me his claw-like nails, painted black, as he removed my robe to get a better look.

Then, things got scary. He took my hand and kissed me hard on my lips, and I pushed him away from my naked body. I threw my robe back on and screamed as he walked towards me again, hoping, I guess, to force himself upon me.

I screamed as he got closer, and no-one came to my aid. I needed help! Titan was striding towards me, his nails brushing against his pinstriped trousers, as I yelled Marvel's name again and again, hoping that he'd hear me and help me escape.

Then the door swung open, and Marvel was there.

* * *

Having tossed and turned most of the night, and waking up with sweat traversing down my forehead from nightmares of my sister in the Games, I pull myself from my bed. Heavily, I walk to the enormous mirror taking up half the wall to my right.

I speak the words as if I'd said them a thousand times.

"My name is Marvel Glory. I'm seventeen years old. I'm from District One. My sister was reaped for this year's Hunger Games. Glimmer Sparks volunteered for her. I was reaped. No one volunteered for me. I'm going to win. I'm going to return home to my Luna. No matter what it takes. I'm going to win."

Staring intently at my own eyes, I realize just how horrid I look. Though normally white as pearls, my eyes are now more bloodshot than those of Morphling addict suffering from withdrawals and coping poorly. The bags below them are a deep purple, and extend almost two-inches downward. My hair has become matted with sweat and was still sticking to my forehead. I can't help but think that I'm nothing short of ugly, as I had for most of my life. Seriously, I have to be one of the worst-looking boys in District One. Not that that really matters going into a televised deathmatch with children who, I'm sure, look multiple times worse than this in the morning. Unless the finale involves a runway, along which we have to walk through a series of traps and come out looking positively flawless for a photo shoot with a top Capitol magazine, I think I'm going to be fine.

Eventually freeing myself from my own gaze, I wrench open the wardrobe closest to me and rifle through the clothes. An atrocious array of shirts, sweaters and trousers bombards my senses with their many colours and fabrics; there's also a deeply perfumed aroma wafting out as I open the doors, so my nose is in for a 'treat' as well.

I pick out something that suits my taste, just a simple blue-green t-shirt and some jeans. I guess the Capitol is trying to bring old fashions back into taste again, because these jeans have slight rips across the knee and down the shins. They aren't perfect, but they get the job done.

Throwing them onto the bed with little care for tidiness, I rush to the en-suite shower room and fiddle with the buttons until I get the temperature just right and step in. The water washes away all traces of bad dreams and wakes me up a little more. I'm thankful to have it here, really, I mean, I wouldn't want to go out any more gross than I already am, would I?

I dry off and pull the clothes on quickly, noticing that it's 8am already, and everyone is probably at breakfast by now.

I leave the room in a mess and head off to the dining cart.

To my surprise, only Donner and Glimmer are there, sticking to their early morning rise. They're already in deep discussion about, I assume, the Games. This makes me think that there might be a secret training carriage on this train that I haven't been told about... No, the Capitol would never allow that.

Disregarding my thoughts, I push open the door and step into the carriage.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Donner says in a slightly mocking tone.

"Hey," I manage, a yawn escaping my mouth.

"Sleep alright?"

"Nice joke." I stare daggers at my mentor.

Glimmer hasn't turned to look at me yet. Instead, she's sifting through her bowl of multicoloured cereal, perhaps hoping to find some escape from her brother's awful attempts at conversation.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I press.

Donner, who has now taken on a more serious posture, answers, "We were discussing the likelihood of the male tribute from 11 joining the Careers this year, what with the multiple failures we've had trying with 11s in the past. Do you reckon he will?"

"I can't say, I don't exactly know him."

Glimmer giggles a little at this. Surely I'm not _that_ funny?

"Well, I think you should at least try, even if Cash is against it... Speak of the devil!"

I turn to see Cashmere in the doorway behind me. Hold on, is she staring at my-

"Nice ass, Marvy," she says with a wink. I can't deny that she doesn't look at least a little hot in her low cut, almost transparent may I add, pale blue dress.

I rotate again upon hearing a choke from the table, Glimmer clearly found this either gross or hilarious. I'm willing to bet it was the latter.

"Uh, thanks," I mumble.

We both move over to the table and take seats opposite one another, so the mentors are on one side of the table, and the tributes on the other. I decide I may as well eat something and make the most of the Capitol food. 'The Games are unpredictable', so who knows whether I'll make it out to savour a good meal again.

"Where's Twinkletoes?" Donner says, through a mouthful of lemon-drizzled bacon, referring to our escort.

"Out like a light, far too much to drink last night," Cashmere replies, with a smirk, "It's funny, you think he'd wait until we actually got to the Capitol to party."

"Not a very responsible escort then?" I question.

"Nope, never has been."

The rest of our breakfast passes without a word. Glimmer and the mentors are probably thinking up strategies for the Games. I, on the other hand, sift through thoughts of my sister, and how much she'd love to try this food. Hopefully she gets that chance.

It's not until Glimmer and I decide to retreat to our rooms that Quartz decides to finally make an appearance, in a rush, and looking rather disappointed with himself. _Serves you right for being such a self-centred piece of sh-_

"I OVERSLEPT OH MY GOSH WHERE ARE WE HAVE WE ARRIVED WHAT'S GOING ON I MISSED BREAKFAST OH CHRIST HELP I CAN'T DO THIS I-"

Glimmer squeezes past him and I do the same, sprinting to my room, only looking back to see Cashmere trying to calm the crazed canary down.

I'm grateful to have a few more moments of solitude before the regular procedure within in an hour. So much so that I manage to drift off for the remainder of my time on the train, only nice dreams this time. I win the Games, _twice_.

Quartz wakes me by banging on my door thoroughly to announce our arrival, and I'm immediately alert again, and back into Games Marvel. _Strong_ Marvel.

I make my way down to the exit carriage to be greeted by a mass of cameras, and have only seconds to hold onto Glimmer's hand once more before I'm whisked off and everything becomes a massive blur. There are far too many colours in this place that I'm having difficulty distinguishing left from right.

Eventually, I retain my bearings and find myself stripped naked on a wheeled bed being preened and plucked at by my Prep team. I don't bother to ask for their names, and obviously I'm not important enough to know since they don't even offer them. They look like they'd be terrible conversationalists anyway, most Capitol citizens are (or so I've heard). Also, I don't think it'd be easy to converse with one of the women, since she's got her lips stitched together and painted fluorescent orange. I tell you, these Capitolites and their insane fashions...

After finishing waxing every inch of my chest, having slipped my boxer shorts back on once they'd done my legs - you heard right, they waxed my legs; something about "hairy is scary" - I'm informed that my stylist will arrive within the next five minutes.

But that's when she screams. I recognise it almost instantly, being recorded in my brain from the one time I'd heard it previously.


End file.
